Paranoia
Paranoia is waking up to immense fear and hatred of someone else, which is what usually happens when you have to deal with crap like going to school, having to do classwork given out by the teachers, and then when you go home, it's still not enough because you find yourself doing homework that your mom's making you do. So it can be a pretty stressful thing to go through, honestly, if you look at it a different way than how your sister looks at it when she's....nevermind. What happens during paranoia It is when you want to just take a brick and eat it until your teeth fall out, to where you want to burn down your best friend's treehouse and then pour gasoline on a match after you're from a safe distance, it's to where you want to punch a hole out of the wall in front of you, to where you want to scream the F word in front of the entire world just so they'll know you're angry (even though they don't really care that you're paranoid), to where you want to kill everyone in your neighborhood by taking a knife and stabbing them repeatedly, to where you want to lock your ex-girlfriend/boyfriend up in the closet and fill it up with water and drown them, to where you want to take a skateboard and hit someone in the head with it as hard as you can, and repeatedly, to where you want to squeeze play-doe so hard that it disenegrates into thin air, to where you want to get struck by lightning just so you can feel the power that it has in you, to where you want to lift up a car and throw it all the way across the street, to where you want to eat a whole bunch of iron nails and spit them out into a blender and then grind them up and drink them, to where you want to slit someone's throat open with another one of those knives, to where you want to punch someone in the face so hard it kills them, and to where you want to take your computer and throw it out of the 79th story of the Empire State Building and see it bust to pieces on the ground. Or maybe that would be describing the common cold.... who knows? Studies Paranoia has been studied a lot in the past but no one really knows its origin so we can't really talk bad about it because we don't know shit. Really. Scientists have ultimately concluded that they have a theory for it that states that "people with paranoia are more likely to eat a poisonous mushroom than to win the lottery." And that sounds pretty illogical to admit it, because how in the world does that even make any sense? Famous people with paranoia *Big bird *Spongebob *Santa Claus *Easter Island head *Ben Stiller *Chinese people *Rubik See also *Car *Skateboard *People *Gasoline *Waking up *Friend *Computer *Water *Drowning